hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
a completed hobal page costs 50 equipment points. we are still saving up Equipment: this is where you can spend your hard earned equipment points. as usual at a chapter start there are some terms you may wish to familiarise yourself with. Legality Multiplier: also called LM or refered to as Legality Rating. legality is mesured on a scale from 0 item is free though to 5 weapons. it is a mesure of two factors , A) the dificulty to obtain the item legaly requirements ect and B) the severity of the concequences of owning such an item time, heavy fines exicutions ect. the legality multiplyer as you might imagine multiplies the cost of the item. the legality multiplier of any mundane gear will apear next to the entry as LM# there are also items that while legal in the sleeping world as a car are not legal in the magical world by the tears of angry ghosts MLM or Magick Legality Multiplier Rating ranges from +0 (no change) to +5 farae kings kidnapped children/mister blue's car keys the magic legality rating is simply added to the ordinary legality rating to get a new multiplier ranging from 0 to 10 . the two ratings are listed separately for your own information. the entry will look as follows Example : death blasting rod, sends a bolt of necromantic energy into the target that seperates the soul from the body, most people die instantly . carries 5 uses. its magic rating is 50, in order to survive targets make a physicality roll - the magic rating. failure indicates the soul is seperated and the character now has their magic bonus in minuets to get in touch with a freindly necromancer before the link is severed perminantly . its hex rating is 5 LM 1 MLM 4 equipment cost 5 total cost 25 the legality Multipliers are sugestions and obviously can be altered , guns for example are illigal in the UK but can be bought freely in Some states of the USA the two scales are clarified below mundane scale: 0- completely free eg a stick, a rock. 1-can be easily acquired items 2-can be acquired with a licence a car 3-difficult to acquire or restricted to certain professions guns/pot 4-completely illegal and likely to get you arrested swords, class A drugs 5-illegal enough to have you branded a terrorist weapons, human trafficking ect Magic scale: +0- the same as a mundane version very easy to come by +1 ingredient for basic potions, non-lethal artefacts, items that do not invade privacy or come close to breaking council law. +2 licenced lethal blasting rods, one shot offensive items, alchemist’s fire in small quantities. +3 Difficult to acquire without Council permission, or restricted to professions (e.g. Warder’s staff, Robin Hood Rifle, debilitating magical items, large quantities of alchemists fire, draught of living death, Spell Catcher Rounds.) +4 Illegal items or items that break council laws on a personal level. (E.g, Blood mage ritual knife, disintegration blasting rod, Amulet of domination of will, Love potions.) +5 Illegal enough to warrant attention from the House of Shadows and/or Lanterns. Street or City wide effecting items, (Amulet of controlling mythical beasts, ritual of summoning a death elemental, Staff of awakening the whole City, Grimoire’s written by Cassius DiMilio (Aka The Crow King), notations on the performance of Blood and death rituals, mind altering potions.) more is more: at character creation buying in bulk does not make things any cheeper as always there is an exception to this rule. some items have two costs seperated by a backslash \ eg 1\3 the second number is the cost for a "set" a set is simply determined as "enough to last me this campaign" so if it was a set of 20 use smokes. we would assume that you used a quater of the smokes every day. if the campaign was a week long you would have a total of two packs if the campaign was a month long you would have 7 or 8 packs. only items with the special backslash cost may be bought as a set. sets of single use items give you enough to use them once a week. Hex rating: found only on mundane items magic can sometimes make technology have a headache every time you spend more than 3 minor efforts the BM can secretly roll the hex rating of your item, if he succeeds your item is temporerrally unavailable you get it fixed some items can be perminantly broken on a critial success by the BM, Magic rating: usually only found on Magickal gear a mesure of the durability/potency of the item. dispelling magic gear bought with your equipment points will turn it off temporaraly the magic rating is also usually directly linked to the function of the item can have blasts equal to magic ratings for example . below here there will be the list of mundane equipment, sorted by catagory. followed by the list of Magickal equipment. mundane stuff: essential equipment:-stuff almost every Londoner should have Clothing:- this item protects you from being naked in public, something that is often frowned upon in today's society. Clothing can help keep you warm and can be used to establish your identity, look stylish or give people a sense of who you work for. Clothing comes in a variety of styles and qualities ranging from 0rags to 3designer and may be purchased as a set . you get a discount of -1 if your clothing is a uniform for a job provided that uniform does not provide you with any authority cops uniform does not give the discount, nor does a doctors 0\1 rags or painfully cheep unfashionable clothing from a charity shop 1\2 normal everyday clothing of no importance 2\4 big brands or distinctive clothing 3\5 expensive designer branded clothing or custom clothing that looks awesome on you. +1 includes a unique item as a house sigil or something or a really really god awful tie. -1 the unique item without the rest of the clothing pair of nice shades, a signed jacket, surprisingly cheap pants, that god-awful tie but no suit to go with it, a hat of some description. most clothing is LM 1 some uniforms or endangered materials are legality 2 occasionally you will want something more......buffalo bill, these are legality 3-4 if your clothing is mundane but made of a magically restricted substance your legality multiplier may be subject to an increase . Magic Rating N/A unless enchanted. magical equipment hex rating 10 example clothing; henderrsons baseballcap, this baseballcap marks you out as a baseball fan fo the hendersuns MD, it gives you +1 to social interactions to deal with other baseball fans. and +1confidence to avoid boring conversations about the sport. MR 000 hex rating 10 LM 1 MLM +0 cost 1\2 total 1\2 Hugeass Bus suit , nothing says evil "style" quite like an awesome suit, owning a set of these suits gives you +2 charm to deal with businessmen as they treat you like an equal LM 1 MLM+0 cost 3\4 total 3\4 flashers mac, not stylish but keeps the rain off and lots of pockets to hide crap in -2 charm when dealing with the ladies though, you look like a flasher, comes with the hat n shades +2 to shadowing people or hding stuff on your person. LM 1 MLM 0 cost 1\2 total 1 \2 oursmarmi fur coat, nothing says Rich and Powerful like wearing a high class italian style dead animal and this made of endangered mink coat says just that +5 to reputations regarding your wealth , or cuelty . LM 2 mink MLM 0 cost 3-1 item rather than a whole outfit total 4 Police Officers Uniform- conveys authority and respect from law abiding citizens police badge/number included, affords you access to places the public usually cant enter though people will expect you to uphold the law....or look the other way for cash LM 2 MLM 0 cost 3 total 6 Bank Worker's Uniform - tells everyone that you handle money and are stressed now give me that frappaccino these suits are usually classy LM 1 MLM0 cost 3 -1discount total 2\3 time keeping device- from strap on to digital to pocket watches mobile phone. lunch money - enough cash in your pocket to buy lunch with shoes- backpack- a place to stay- gives you somewhere to go to sleep a favour- from someone that owes you one travel equipment,- useful for getting about bus ticket- oyster card- taxi fare- scate board- roller skates- bycicle- motorbike- cars- "Car" A stubborn, old car, or quite possibly you have just been sold a cardboard box with the word "car" written upon the side, this vehicle, when you can get it to run, provides a +0 drive bonus thanks to its 3 functioning gears. This ready-for-the-junk-heap death-mobile has Speed 1, the car may be stated with the ugly physique and given a lifting/dragging capacity. MR 50 Drive bonus+0 speed 1 LM 2 physicality 50 AV 5 /10crash MLM0 hex 10 PD 45 base 3 AHP 50 Total 6 Old Banger A car that has personality, cheap and probably reliable, almost certainly has a nickname, sturdier than your friend's cardboard box. Some have a genuine personality, these cars have a 1/100 chance of developing their own personality. In which case they are {MLM 4} with a mental or influence score equal to the cars magic rating. MR 52 Drive bonus +5 speed 1.5 LM 2 physicality 52 AV 6/14 crash MLM0 {4} Hex 17 PD 40 base 4 AHP 55 Total 8 {24} Second Hand Car One not-so-careful lady owner, 01/10th of these things are genuinely haunted. And, while they very rarely offer much protection from a full on collision, they are strangely resistent to magical blasts. The ones not genuinely haunted seem to have elementals bound unto them , these are {MLM 3}. MR 30 Drive Bonus +7 Speed 2 LM 2 Phys 45 {ment 45} AV 7/17 crash {av10/20 blast} MLM0 {3} Hex 20 PD 50 {45} Base 5 {Influence 45} AHP 50 {80} Total 10 {25} New Sedan A roomy four door sedan with some space in the boot the chairs in the back fold down to allow the car to carry Large items. available in a variety of colours and various dick waving brands, such as fjord , mandango, Fonda, Mercenery bent, Haud eye, Maxi, and Autobhan. Many are equiped with Satnav, represented by the navigation mental skill, equiped with power stearing and computer assisted breaking. MR 25 Drive bonus+15 Speed 2 LM 2 Phys 50 Ment 25 AV 12/35crash MLM0 Hex 40 PD 50 base 6 AHP 55 Total 12 Top of the line: A flashy sporty number, that costs more than is strictly speaking necessary, equipped with on board computers and cruise control, parking assist and satnav, probably an earpod too, more of a status symbol than anything else. simply being in this car gives a bonus to Influence skills +10 additonally you may pick one of three options , Sexy: +10 to seduction -5 armour , Sporty: +1 speed no carrying capacity worth a damn, Smart: +10 driving -1 speed. MR 20 Drive bonus +20 Speed 3 LM 2 Phys 40 Ment 40 AV 13/50 smash MLM0 Hex 55 PD 60 Base 7 AHP 55 Total 14 van mini van Two in the front five in the Back, with some space to spare. also available as a flatbed truck, MR 30 Drive Bonus +7 Speed 2 LM 2 Phys 45 AV 7/17 smash MLM0 Hex 20 PD 50 Base 6 AHP 50 Total 12 White Van Favoured by tradesmen, plumbers, bad drivers and serial killers across the country, capable of holding no tools at night fitted, with false bottoms, fm radio and builders bums for the armoured version see the next entry MR 50 Drive bonus +0 Speed 2 LM 2 Phys 40 Ment 40 Influence 70 AV 10/15[ high impact] MLM 0 Hex 5 PD 30 Base 7 AHP 35 total 14 18 wheeler boat handglider biplane helicopter military helecopter APC jeep Tank. A Sherman Tank your tanks weapons are purchased seperately at half price as upgrades . the tank may possess two "secondrary" armements and one primary weapon LM 4 horse biker leathers biker leathers with kevlar urban equipment- stuff needed in the city Lighter Pack of 20 - i want to sell you death sticks crowbar torch box of matches pen knife multi tool snack food outdoor equipment,- camping hiking ect. penknife multi tool combat equipment- strictly legal stuff here ahem umbrella keys pen knife kitchen knives, baseball bat cricket bat binlid crowbar airsoft pistol airsoft rifle paintball gun nerf gun hatchet chainsaw re enactment weapon- see dangerous equipment, do half damage medical equipment- for the boo boos you might get research equipment- thats nerd speak for books nick nacks- random detritus you find in your pockets ritual equipment- everything you need for a circle dangerous equipment.- possibly not so legal stuff specialist eqipment- thats nerd speak for skill specific items. Magical equipment essensial equipement tallisman- allows you magical entry to a specific door legality 1 MLM 1/2 BASE 1 magic rating 45 hex rating 5 total: 1, or 2 depending on the location floating pocket medium these curious items are actually miniature portals into Shadow london, the place where The Underground Prince dwells, a teeny tiny slice of hell, ok no thats a lie, nobody is sure where an item put into a floating pocket goes,but once an item which must be no larger than Small is placed within it and the pocket closed the item all but vanishes, If the floating pocket is part of a piece of clothing then it can , while the clothing is worn, be moved about at the will of the wearer. in order to discover the pocket at all an investigation roll must be made that beats the magic rating of the pocket. The enchantment on the pocket is quite delicate and several qualities are available all are: Legality 1 MLM 2 hex rating 35 minor quality, magic rating 5, base cost 1 total cost 3 poor quality , magic rating 15 base cost 2 total cost 6 standard quality magic rating 30 base cost 3 total cost 9 good quality magic rating 45 base cost 4 total cost 12 significant quality magic rating 60 base cost 5 total cost 15 Note: pockets can only hold items that are smaller than they are, large pockets cost +1 to the base, small pockets-1 cant find what you are looking for? here is a general formula just in case we missed anything off the list. bare in mind that this formula is slightly less points efficient than picking gear off the list, but if there is an item you absolutely must have that we didnt think of/ isnt normally allowed the following formula will give you a game ballenced and fair cost for that item. {put the formlua here but without the full range of discount} usefull 1-3 deals damage minor 1, small 2, large 3, significant 4, massive 5 {reminder!: minor damage= sum of dice rolled, small damage = sum of dice+ stat bonus, large damage=dice roll with a listed damage cap significant damage= dice roll with no damage cap {most spells} Massive = dice roll x stat bonus with a listed damage cap} causes death directly 5 skill bonus +1 per +5 skill penalty -1 per -7 armour 1 per 50 points devided between the various armour qualities magical equipment built using artificer rules, 10% of creation charges required, round up, required for a class feature or skill feature +2 rareity +0=available anywhere +1=almost anywhere +2=expensive or uncommon +3=specialist or expencive and uncommon +4 custom made or specialist and expensive +5 custom made and expensive +6 unique item, one of a kind. avaliable as a set X2 unlimited use X2 legality in the mortal world top of doccument legality in the magic world top of document "hey BM can I have this?" "hmmm im not sure about that +10" causes problems for player -1, to -5 problems cannot be due to legality